Lendemain de cuite
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Que se passe t-il le lendemain de cuite ? On a envie de mourir, un mal de crâne épouvantable, des amis qui vous rappellent agréablement que nous avions la tête dans le cul la veille et surtout … surtout des trous de mémoire. DMHG


_Note de l'auteur : Y'a des matins ou l'on aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit xD Un petit OS sans queue ni tête DragoHermione écrit le lendemain de cuite. PS : Yahuuu les alerth remaaaarchent :p J'suis vraiment désolée pour ce titre pourri mais j'avais aucune autre idée. Et puis ça colle plus ou moins à l'OS, pas vrai :D _

_Résumé : Que se passe t-il le lendemain de cuite ? On a envie de mourir, un mal de crâne épouvantable, des amis qui vous rappellent agréablement que nous avions la tête dans le cul la veille et surtout … surtout des trous de mémoire. _

* * *

Aïïïïeuuuuuuuuuh ma tête. C'est atroce. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, je vois des Malfoy tout nus partouuuuut. Je suis sérieusement atteinte. Quand je dis Malfoy, je pense à Drago, pas à Malfoy-père, je ne suis pas atteinte à ce point.

Mais je me sens pas bien, j'ai une envie grandissante de vomir. Putain mais c'était quel jour hier ? Jeudi ? Vendredi. Flute, crotte, merdoum, j'me souviens plus. Je me dirige en tanguant, la tête entre les mains, vers le calendrier. Aaaah y'a du rouuuuuge. Et en-dessous. Zuuut, z'arrive pas à lire. Je me regarde dans la glace qui est juste en dessous du calendrier.

Aaaaaaarrghhhh

Je prends ma couverture et m'en entoure le corps. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis nue ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire ? Ah nan bien sur, j'suis seule dans ma chambre de préfète en chef. J'ai qu'à demander à l'autre, là. Le blondinet qui me fait chier tous les jours de l'année sans exception.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et la je tombe direct, dès le matin, sur un Malfoy très appétissant, enfin non, sur une image cauchemardesque que je vous déconseille d'avoir sous les yeux dès le matin. Non mais il n'a même pas vu qu'il était à poil ?

Je rougis très fortement.

« Fait pas ta timide, Hermione, ça ne te dérangeais pas tant que j'me retrouve nu dans ton lit hier soir. »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Et puis … tu racontes n'importe quoi, t'étais pas nu dans mon lit hier. », lui répliquais-je.

« Ah oui ? », me fit-il un air séducteur sur son visage. « Pourtant j'imagine que sous cette couverture il n'y a pas de robe ni de chemise de nuit. » Il se rapproche. Ah non recule-toi, je commence à comprendre. Tu m'as rendue saoul pour profiter de moi. Tu es malsain Malfoy, je vais te faire renvoyer pour m'avoir vio …

Mais Malfoy me coupe mes pensées : « Tu étais _très_ consentante hier soir. », me fit-il en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et des flashs me reviennent en mémoire … Malfoy grimpant sur mon lit tel un prédateur, ses yeux de braise parcourant mon corps d'envie. Je réprime un frisson.

« Et tu étais d'accord qu'on fasse l'amour avant même de finir bourrée alors ne me fais pas ces yeux là. Je te connais par cœur, décidément quand t'as la tête dans le cul t'oublie même qu'on sort ensemble depuis six mois. »

Il se rapproche de moi et ondule son bassin contre le mien. Je rougis et tout me revient en mémoire. « Drago, ne me laisse plus approcher un verre de Vodka de ma vie. », lui murmurais-je. Il m'embrasse sensuellement pour me faire taire. Il se colle un peu plus à moi et me murmure à l'oreille des mots qui me font frissonner de plaisir à chaque fois. « J'entends encore tes cris dans mes oreilles. « Encore, plus fort, encore, encore … »

Je l'embrassais sensuellement et le poussais de l'autre côté du mur. « Soit pas idiot bien sur que je m'en souviens. »

Il sourit dans mon baiser et nous continuons jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions respirer. Drago passe une main sous ma couverture et je le sens caresser mon sein droit. Je me laisse faire et pousse un petit gémissement.

« Encore, Malfoy. »

Avec un sourire, Drago m'emmène dans sa chambre de Préfet en chef et referme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Fin ! xD


End file.
